


RWBY Moments

by WeissyCold



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluffiness, Freezerburn - Freeform, Monochrome, No enabler, Pollination, Whiterose, team rwby being cute
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeissyCold/pseuds/WeissyCold
Summary: Uma série de mini fics de RWBY com diferentes temas e podendo ter vários ships envolvidos, mas com foco no relacionamento entre as meninas do Team RWBY.**Capítulos podem não ter ligação um com o outro.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Abraços de Urso

Yang podia ser muitas coisas, desde apaixonante até completamente irritante de acordo com Weiss. Mas se tinha uma coisa que ninguém poderia negar era que ela dava os melhores abraços.  
Para Yang o ato de abraçar tinha inúmeras funções e ela as explora com maestria.  
Com Ruby era o abraço mais maternal, principalmente quando a mais nova estava chateada. Yang a envolvia com seus braços e a segurava pelo tempo que fosse necessário, acariciando seus curtos cabelos avermelhados e escutando suas frustrações. Era assim desde que eram crianças e continuaria assim para sempre se dependesse da mais velha. Mesmo estando com 17 anos, Ruby seria sempre sua irmãzinha. Ruby ainda tinha os mesmos medos e frustrações de quando entrou em Beacon. Ela não conseguia se socializar direito com os outros, tinha medo de fracassar como líder de equipe, medo de desapontar Weiss como parceira e de não conseguir defender Blake do preconceito dos outros alunos. Yang as vezes compartilhava dos mesmos medos, mas lidava de jeitos muito diferentes. Por isso a principal função do seu abraço em Ruby era mostrar pra ela que ela era mais que capaz. Deixar claro para Ruby que ela era talentosa, inteligente e uma líder incrível e que fazia Yang orgulhosa todos os dias. A loira ficaria com Ruby apertada em seus braços pelo tempo que fosse, até Ruby agradecer. Ai Yang a abraçaria tão forte que a outra seria levantada do chão e começaria a rir e tentar se livrar da irmã. As duas iam gargalhar juntas e fazer uma bagunça dentro do dormitório, da qual tomariam bronca da professora Goodwitch, mas Ruby estaria sorrindo tanto no final que definitivamente valeria a pena.

Porém agora que estavam em Beacon, as coisas mudaram um pouco. Yang não tinha só Ruby com quem se preocupar, agora ela tinha também Weiss e Blake. Duas lindas e adoráveis namoradas que conseguiam deixar Yang cada dia mais apaixonada. E a loira fazia questão de ajuda-las sempre que necessário.

Com Blake ela era delicada mas ao mesmo tempo mostrava toda a força contida em si. Blake às vezes entrava em um tipo de humor neutro, não estava feliz nem triste. Não estava nada. Algo na mente da fauno tipo gato a deixava quase inerte, atolada em tantos pensamentos e lembranças que suas emoções eram suprimidas e pareciam desaparecer. Mas Yang sabia que elas ainda estavam lá, era só questão de trazê-las á tona outra vez. E ela sabia exatamente como.

Blake estava na mesma posição de sempre, deitada em sua cama com um livro em mãos. Mas seus olhos estavam parados na mesma página havia vinte minutos então Yang resolveu entrar em ação. Aproximando-se de Blake, Yang gentilmente retirou o livro de suas mãos e deixou em cima da mesinha de canto. Ela então sentou-se de frente para Blake e apoiou a cabeça em seus joelhos, a olhando profundamente. O olhar de Blake se focava nela por um bom tempo, mas nenhuma palavra era falada. Com Blake era assim as vezes, ela não conseguia por pra fora tudo o que sentia e Yang não a pressionava. A loira esticou a mão e colocou uma mecha de cabelos negros atrás de uma das orelhas humanas da outra e em seguida levantou seu queixo lentamente com os dedos. Yang se aproximou e a beijou devagar. Não era um beijo quente e fervoroso, como na maioria das vezes. Não, era um beijo delicado, que falava que ela estava ali para ela sempre que precisasse. Yang finalizou o beijo e se aproximou mais de Blake, a envolvendo em seus braços e reforçando a mensagem silenciosa. Blake retribuiu, segurando com firmeza a roupa de Yang e a trazendo mais perto.  
Elas ficavam assim até Blake soltar algumas lágrimas, que eram secas pelas mãos gentis de Yang. Quando a loira via as feições de Blake suavizar, ela envolvia o rosto da faunos em suas mãos e a enchia de beijos rápidos e alegres, fazendo Blake sorrir outra vez. Ouvir a risada de sua namorada era uma das coisas que Yang mais gostava no mundo. Ser responsável por fazê-la sorrir era a melhor coisa do mundo.

Com Weiss, as coisas eram mais complicadas. Assim como tudo ao redor da herdeira. Fazia tempos que elas perceberam que a principal fonte da mudança de humor em Weiss era sua família. Quando era Winter, a mudança era positiva. Com Withley, negativa. Mas quando era Jacques, a mudança era perigosa. O patriarca dos Schnees conseguia trazer a tona o pior da herdeira. Todas as vezes em que Weiss voltava de um encontro com o pai, a raiva parecia borbulhar por sob sua pele. Ruby tinha um pouco de medo dessa Weiss pois não sabia lidar com ela. Blake tinha cautela, suas orelhas se agitavam como se pressentisse o perigo eminente. Mas Yang não, Yang a tratava como ela deveria ser tratada. A loura segurava firme suas mãos e a levava para o ginásio de treino onde ficariam horas e horas trabalhando fisicamente a raiva de Weiss nos equipamentos de treino de Beacon. Apenas Yang tinha a estamina necessária para acompanhar a herdeira em seus piores momentos. Explosões atrás de explosões e pedaços de robôs de treinamento voando pelo amplo espaço fechado eram o suficiente para deixar qualquer um assustado. Mas Yang não, ela gostava de ver aquele tipo de coisa, a deixava empolgada. Melhor ainda era ver a satisfação no rosto de Weiss quando sua fúria finalmente abaixava. Yang secou o suor da testa com uma toalha e caminhou lentamente até sua namorada de cabelos nevados. Ela destampou uma garrafa com água e levou até os lábios de Weiss, que aceitou. Depois Yang pegou Weiss firme pelas pernas e a ergueu, andando com ela nos braços até um banco próximo e sentando-se com ela confortável em seu colo e posicionada de frente para si. Se os ânimos estivesse mais calmos Weiss passaria seus braços por trás do pescoço de Yang e elas encostariam suas testas. Yang então perguntaria o que aconteceu entre a herdeira e o pai, sempre com a voz calma e baixa para não exaltar a outra novamente. Weiss contaria do começo suas frustrações com o pai e Yang a ouviria sem interrupções. Quando ela acabasse a loura fornecia seu ponto de vista no assunto, beijaria a testa de Weiss e a puxaria para um abraço apertado e que passava a sensação de segurança e amor que a herdeira precisava. Yang sentia Weiss apertar mais o abraço, segurando em Yang com vigor e suspirando contra seu pescoço. Um obrigada era comum de sair dos lábios da menor. Em seguida Yang dava um beijo rápido em seus lábios e a puxava para tomarem banho.  
Quando elas voltavam para o dormitório Ruby e Blake as esperavam, um rápido olhar preocupado era lançado a Weiss mas o clima acalmava ao ver a herdeira conversando amenidades e sorrindo novamente.

Blake chamava Weiss para se juntar a ela e Ruby em sua cama, em uma confortável pilha de beijos e cafunés. Quando as três olhavam Yang com os olhos agradecidos, pedindo silenciosamente que ela se juntasse também, Yang sabia que seu trabalho tinha sido bem feito.


	2. Treinamento noturno

Blake despertou em meio a escuridão, piscou algumas vezes e seus olhos felinos se adaptaram à pouca claridade em instantes. A fauno sentou-se em sua cama e observou ao redor, vendo Yang e Ruby dormindo juntas de um lado e uma cama vazia do outro. Sua audição sensível fez com que captasse um ressonar distante. Ela levantou-se da cama e caminhou calmamente pelos aposentos da casa temporária onde estavam hospedadas em Mistral.

Após terem recuperado a relíquia do conhecimento, Ozpin pediu para que a levassem para Atlas. Seria uma longa viagem e o time resolveu que deveriam descansar um pouco antes de partir. Ilia, Sun e os Belladonna voltaram para Managerie para restaurar a White Fang ao que um dia já foi e Qrow e Oscar permaneceram com elas ali em Mistral. O Time JNPR havia partido na frente e encontrariam as amigas em Atlas dali a algumas semanas. 

Blake caminhou silenciosamente pelos cômodos indo atrás do som metálico e agudo que ouvia, até finalmente encontrar quem ela procurava.

Do lado de fora da casa, banhada pela luz da lua quebrada, estava Weiss. Diferente das outras vezes que a vira, ela não usava sua tradicional saia de batalha, mas apenas um conjunto simples de regata e shorts preto que provavelmente Ruby havia emprestado a ela. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo simples, dessa vez centralizado e sem sua tiara. Com Myrtenaster postada em sua mão, ela estava treinando. 

Blake notou que sua presença ainda não havia sido sentida pela companheira, por isso permaneceu ali em silêncio observando-a.

Weiss estava de olhos fechados, a espada postada para cima e em frente a seu rosto. Ela se concentrava em algo e Blake notou um de seus glifos aparecerem bem a frente dela. Ele era relativamente maior do que a fauno se lembrava. Então uma invocação em formato de armadura, com no mínimo uns dois metros e meio de altura surgiu de dentro do glifo. A armadura empunhava uma espada quase do mesmo tamanho e simplesmente ajoelhou-se diante da menina de cabelos brancos. De repente Weiss se moveu, tão rápido que Blake mal conseguiu acompanhá-la, e um ataque foi rapidamente defendido pela armadura. A invocação começou então a atacar Weiss, que desviava de todos os seus ataques e contra atacava quando via uma abertura. Weiss invocou vários glifos ao redor da armadura e utilizou seu golpe assinatura, o ataque multiplo. A menina conseguia literalmente atacar seu adversário de todos os ângulos possíveis tornando a defesa dos golpes quase impossível. Blake já havia visto a colega fazer aquilo antes mas ainda se impressionava com o poder e agilidade daquele golpe. Em uma luta 1x1, era um algo devastador. Blake viu quando a armadura postou-se a correr em direção a Weiss, a longa espada brandindo perigosamente em mãos pronta para um ataque pesado. Foi ai então que outro grande glifo surgiu atrás de Weiss e mais uma armadura apareceu! Agora eram duas invocações ao mesmo tempo e a armadura nova carregava um pesado escudo, o qual postou bem a tempo na frente de Weiss, impedindo o ataque pesado da outra. Blake estava impressionada, Weiss não só conseguia fazer mais de uma invocação grande ao mesmo tempo, como as controlava perfeitamente a sua vontade. Nisso a menina de cabelos prateados levou a mão até a altura de uma costela e apoiou o peso do corpo colocando um dos joelhos no chão. Imediatamente as duas invocações se desfizeram, transformando-se em partículas brilhantes e sumindo no ar gélido da noite. Blake notou que a outra estava sangrando e lembrou-se do porque de estar ali. A amiga tinha se machucado feio na luta do dia anterior, quando Cinder fez uma lança inteira atravessar seu corpo. Jaune havia ajudado Weiss a se recuperar, amplificando sua aura para que seu corpo se restaura-se, o ferimento interno havia se curado bem, mas ela ainda precisou levar sete pontos para ajudar o machucado a cicatrizar melhor. Blake achou melhor anunciar sua presença.

\- Você, mais que todo mundo, deveria estar descansando. - A gata aproximou-se e notou a outra virar a cabeça por sob o ombro para olhar quem era. Seu olhar glacial decorado pela elegante cicatriz. Weiss abriu um leve sorriso para a recém chegada.

\- Não consegui dormir.

\- A quanto tempo está treinando aqui fora?

\- Tem algumas horas na verdade. - Blake a viu olhar a mão que segurava o machucado, estava manchada com sangue assim como as bandagens que cobriam o local.

\- Está frio aqui fora, vamos entrar para você se esquentar. Vou refazer seus pontos que provavelmente abriram.

\- Na verdade eu queria continuar praticando, Blake.

\- Me deixe ao menos trocar suas bandagens e dar uma olhada nos seus pontos, depois prometo que te deixo treinar em paz.

\- Está bem

Weiss acompanhou Blake até a sala no interior da casa. A morena pegou mais bandagens, gazes e os demais itens necessários para tratar o ferimento aberto e fez com que Weiss se sentasse em uma poltrona para facilitar o trabalho. Weiss levantou seus braços para retirar sua regata. Os olhos de Blake correram por todo o torso da menina a sua frente, havia uma bandagem passando por ele, cobrindo seus seios e um dos ombros. Blake sabia que a menina só estava machucada na parte abaixo da costela, tanto na frente quanto nas costas, mas para manter a gaze com remédio no lugar certo era preciso envolvê-la com demais camadas de bandagem e usar seu ombro como apoio. Com delicadeza, a fauno começou a retirar as bandagens que cobriam o corpo dela, fazendo cada vez mais a pele alva ficar exposta. Blake notou os olhos azuis de Weiss focados em um canto da sala e suas bochechas tomarem uma coloração avermelhada quando Blake começou a desenfaixar seus seios. Blake também estava um pouco envergonhada com aquilo, mas tinha que retirar toda a bandagem para depois colocar uma inteira nova. Quando a fauno finalizou, Weiss estava completamente nua da cintura para cima, cobrindo seus seios com um braço. Blake não conseguiu evitar correr os olhos pela figura quase angelical da herdeira dos Schnee, a gata tossiu para disfarçar o rubor em seu rosto e em seguida começou a esterilizar os machucados. Para descontrair a gata iniciou uma conversa.

\- Há quanto tempo tem treinado enquanto as outras dormem?

\- Desde que encontramos com Ruby aqui em Mistral pela primeira vez. Por que?

\- Eu vi um pouco dos seus movimentos enquanto estava lá fora, você está em um nível totalmente diferente de quando nos vimos pela última vez.

\- Agora que aprendi a usar meus glifos para criar invocações, preciso praticá-las para tirar cem por cento de proveito delas durante uma batalha.

\- Você parece que já pegou o jeito, seus movimentos estavam impecáveis.

\- Ainda consigo melhorar com mais treino. - O olhar azulado estava focado em algum ponto da sala. Ela evitava encarar Blake.

\- Weiss…- Blake parou o que fazia e encarou a menina. - você tomou uma lançada no meio do corpo, não deveria estar preocupada com treinos agora e sim descansar. 

\- É exatamente por isso que estou treinando, Blake! Preciso ficar mais forte e parar de ganhar cicatrizes. - Seus olhos azuis finalmente focalizando os dourados de Blake. - Não posso permitir tomar outro golpe como esse...se não fosse pelo Jaune, eu..eu poderia ter 

\- Não… - Blake segurou o rosto de Weiss com suas duas mãos e impediu que lágrimas descessem do oceano azul que eram seus olhos. - Você está viva e bem, é isso que importa agora. E agora que estamos todas reunidas, eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. Com nenhuma de vocês. 

\- Eu não quero depender de ninguém pra me proteger, Blake. - Ela desviou seus olhos novamente.

\- Eu sei que não, e não vou impedir você de treinar. Mas você está gastando sua aura toda nisso sendo que ainda precisa cicatrizar um ferimento enorme. Isso só vai fazer esse machucado demorar mais para se curar. - Blake pegou uma mecha de cabelo prateado e colocou-a atrás da orelha da outra. - Você não é fraca, Weiss. Nunca foi. Suas cicatrizes não são sinais de fraqueza, muito pelo contrário, cada cicatriz representa que você encontrou uma dificuldade e a superou. Você tem que se dar um pouco mais de crédito, Ice Queen.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Weiss. Os olhos azuis agora encarando os dourados de forma significativa.

\- Eu realmente senti a sua falta, Blake...

\- Eu...eu também. - A fauno se aproximou e abraçou a amiga. Weiss retribuiu o abraço com seu braço livre. - Você não sabe o quanto.

Elas ficaram algum tempo naquele abraço, era a primeira conversa que as duas tinham de fato e o sentimento era forte e recíproco. 

\- Agora deixe-me fechar seus pontos.- Blake pegou uma agulha e começou a trabalhar para fechar o machucado da melhor forma possível. Em pouco tempo ela já estava colocando outra gaze com remédio em cima e começando a enfaixar o torso de Weiss novamente. Chegou em uma parte que Weiss deveria tirar o braço que tapava seus seios para que Blake pudesse passar a bandagem, a menina então virou-se de costas para Blake, assim a outra não precisaria ver sua nudez. Blake agradeceu mentalmente por isso, mas seus sentidos de gato ficaram imediatamente em alerta quando a menina ficou de costas para ela. Blake farejou no ar um cheiro bastante agradável, levemente adocicado e com tons que lembravam menta. A menina aproximou o rosto do pescoço de Weiss e percebeu que o cheiro vinha dali. Aquela só poderia ser sua essência natural. Blake sorriu, nunca tinha percebido que Weiss era tão cheirosa. Ela se lembrava de captar o cheiro dos perfumes caros que a menina usava quando estavam em Beacon, mas nunca tinha ficado tão perto dela a ponto de captar sua essência pura. A fauno havia realmente gostado daquele aroma, era como se fosse uma combinação de coisas que ela gostava. Blake sacudiu a cabeça pra voltar seus pensamentos pro lugar e finalizou as bandagens no corpo da outra. 

\- Obrigada, Blake. - Weiss virou-se e agradeceu a faunus. A herdeira já estava de pé e pronta para retornar ao exterior da casa quando Blake a segurou gentilmente pelo pulso, fazendo-a voltar a olha-la.

\- Vamos voltar ao quarto.

\- Mas você disse que me deixaria treinar após isso.

\- Eu menti - Blake riu. - Eu realmente quero que você se cure, então vou te fazer descansar nem que seja a força.

\- Blake! - Weiss reclamou, aquele tom agudo característico de quando ela era contestada.

\- Vamos, pelos menos por hoje! Prometo que quando isso ao menos cicatrizar, eu mesma lhe acompanho nos seus treinos noturnos.

\- Não sei se acredito mais em suas promessas, Belladonna - Ela olhou a fauno com um sorrisinho de deboche.

\- Estou fazendo isso pois me preocupo com o bem estar de minhas colegas de equipe - Blake afirmou segurando Weiss pelos ombros delicadamente enquanto voltavam para os dormitórios. 

\- Eu não consigo dormir, Blake. É sério, não menti quando falei. - Blake parou de andar e voltou a olhar a garota de cabelos prateados.

\- E por que isso?

\- Desde que Beacon caiu, se durmo duas ou três horas por noite é muito. - Weiss falou baixo, os olhos desviando dos de Blake. - É só eu fechar os olhos que tenho todo o tipo de pesadelos sobre aquele dia…flashbacks do que aconteceu, dos Grimm atacando nossos colegas...De Yang desmaiada no chão, sangrando...Simplesmente não consigo relaxar. É comos e meu corpo se forçasse a ficar alerta 24 horas por dia. Deitar e dormir mesmo, só com calmantes.

\- Você está tomando calmantes? 

\- Bem sim...mas ultimamente não tem surtido muito efeito também.

\- Wess, por que não contou isso antes?

\- Ah bem...não vi motivos - A herdeira deu de ombros. - Não queria preocupar ninguém com meus problemas, todas já tem coisas bem mais difíceis para lidar.

\- Somos suas companheiras de time, não precisa esconder esse tipo de coisa da gente 

\- Não me sinto confortável preocupando vocês com pouca coisa Blake…

\- Você sofrer de insônia severa desde a queda de Beacon não é pouca coisa! Você é a nossa única lutadora de precisão, a que tem a habilidade mais versátil do time, literalmente a única capaz de causar grande dano em área e saber que já fazem meses que não consegue dormir ou descansar direito é sim um motivo para nos contar. 

Blake a encarava bastante preocupada, suas orelhas felinas estavam levemente afastadas e baixas intensificando sua expressão.

\- Se bem me lembro, você quem me disse para contar ao time quando algo grande estivesse acontecendo, não?

Weiss concordou com a cabeça, lembrando-se do dia que falou tais palavras para Blake.

\- Touché - Weiss falou após alguns minutos. - É que é um pouco difícil conversar com Yang ou Ruby pois em determinados tópicos elas são muito...como posso dizer? Empolgadas? E as coisas nem sempre são fáceis como elas fazem parecer ser...não sei se consigo te explicar

\- Eu entendo - Riu Blake. - Yang literalmente soca os problemas dela até eles sumirem e Ruby as vezes tem uma visão muito mais positiva das coisas do que seria considerado saudável

\- É, é isso ai - Weiss sorriu. 

\- E comigo? Sei que nunca fomos muito próximas, mas você pode se abrir comigo sempre que precisar.

\- Sempre achei você a mais neutra e ponderada do grupo, mas nunca me aproximei muito por que é assim que fui criada. 

\- O que, te ensinaram a não falar seus problemas para as pessoas? - Blake arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu uma pequena risada.

\- Os Schnee devem saber lidar com seus problemas sozinhos, meu pai passou minha vida toda falando isso. Ele me ensinou que se eu precisar da ajuda de alguém, então sou uma fraca.

\- Eu não consigo nem começar a explicar tudo que tem de errado nessa frase.

\- Eu sei que tem muita coisa que aprendi que são erradas, quando cresci e comecei a amadurecer eu comecei a ver tudo com outros olhos. Mas tem coisas que estão tão enraizadas dentro de mim, que mesmo que eu não queira, eu as faço. 

\- Tipo seu antigo preconceito com os faunos - Blake comentou, estava com os olhos focados na figura de Weiss. 

\- Sim...ainda me culpo por ter dito coisas horríveis sobre vocês...mas você me mostrou que o que eu sabia estava errado e me fez questionar outras coisas também. - Weiss soltou um suspiro exausto. 

\- Bem se você quiser eu posso te ajudar a mudar essas coisas também, posso te mostrar uma visão diferente das que você esta acostumada. Claro que não vai ser da noite para o dia, mas com o tempo tudo o que seu pai enraizou em você vai começar a deixar de fazer tanto efeito.

\- Seria interessante.

\- Podemos começar te fazendo dormir - Blake sorriu e Weiss fez uma cara visivelmente confusa. - Você acredita veemente que não consegue dormir mas acho que posso te ajudar nisso também.

\- Como?

\- Bem, tem uma técnica que meus pais usavam comigo quando eu era menor. - Blake corou um pouco e coçou a cabeça um pouco envergonhada. - Mas é algo que pode parecer estranho a você, já que é típico da cultura dos faunos felinos.

\- Bem, contanto que você não saia matando aves e me trazendo como presente, está tudo certo - Weiss brincou dando um sorriso de lado.

\- Hey! - Blake se fingiu indignada mas acabou rindo. - Você aceitaria?

\- Claro - Weiss sorriu observando as orelhas de Blake abaixarem com o pedido. - Um pouco de sono não me faria mal 

\- Então vamos voltar ao quarto.

As duas andaram em silêncio para o dormitório e Blake abriu a porta com cuidado, encontrando Yang e Ruby dormindo em posições aleatórias em suas camas. 

Blake fez com que Weiss entrasse e fechou a porta sem fazer barulho para não acordar as colegas. A faunos viu Weiss se dirigir a sua cama mas a impediu.

\- O q…

\- Deite-se aqui - Blake apontou para sua própria cama e viu o olhar de interrogação que a menina lhe deu. - Minha cama é maior e mais confortável que a sua, você vai dormir melhor nela. Eu vou te fazer dormir depois eu pulo para sua cama.

\- ah...ok

Weiss fez o que a menina de cabelos negros pediu e deitou-se na cama apontada com cuidado, seus pontos estavam doloridos. Blake deitou-se próxima dela, e se aproximou para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

\- Bem eu espero que você não ache isso muito constrangedor ou esquisito, porque é algo que fazemos naturalmente entre os faunos de minha espécie, ok?

\- Tudo bem…

\- Vire-se de lado, para suas costas ficarem na minha frente. - Weiss virou-se como Blake mandou, ela estava estranhamente nervosa com aquilo. Não sabia o que Blake iria fazer e apesar de confiar nela, aquela proximidade estava deixando-a um pouco tensa. 

Blake aproximou-se da nuca de Weiss, afastou seus longos cabelos prateados e soltou um baixo ronronar próximo a ela. O som ressoava fazendo seu peito vibrar levemente e Blake notou que aquilo deixou Weiss inteira arrepiada. Weiss até iria comentar algo sobre Blake estar literalmente ronronando em seu pescoço mas logo sentiu seu corpo começar a ficar completamente confortável sob aquele ressonar. As palavras fugiram de sua boca e ela apenas se concentrou no ronronar baixo e rouco que causava um gostoso arrepio em sua nuca. Aquilo era absurdamente relaxante, por mais estranho e íntimo que parecesse. Weiss sentia seus olhos ficando cada vez mais pesados e não soube ao certo quanto tempo demorou para que adormecesse por completo.

Blake por outro lado estava acordada, ainda focando em continuar o que fazia. Seu nariz e seus lábios roçaram levemente contra a nuca absolutamente cheirosa da menina a sua frente e a fauno não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Fazer aquilo seria igualmente proveitoso para as duas, pois Blake se sentia relaxada aspirando aquela essência gostosa que Weiss possuía e a também estava satisfeita ao perceber que conseguira fazer a outra finalmente adormecer.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo foi a primeira coisa de RWBY que escrevi na vida, e monochrome é um dos meus ships favoritos dentro do fandom. Se passa na 5º temporada e tem algumas divergências em relação a história, mas nada muito grande.  
> Espero que gostem :]

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler!  
> Se gostou comente :]


End file.
